The island of love
by Jkthelemonking
Summary: My attempt at a long story. All characters in any lemon I will write will end up on an island in a basic fusion of survivor and castaway. Lemons eventually. Rate and Review Upadates done to older chapters
1. The begining

A mysterious island found deep in the confindes of a freaky nebula

A island with self replicating fruit, massive fish and jungle wildlife colonies. The species included large herds of deer, peacocks and other eastern asian herbivores and also the tigers and other such preadators that would stalk them. The seas were rich with coral reefs, large schools of edible fish like tuna and clownfish, yet also too large and poisonous fish like whale sharks and lionfish. Yet no natural occuring humans. But the island has a affect of drawing in the loving forms of heroes from many like Cris Mclean could make alot of money selling this as a game show, if Chris Mclean was here that is.....

From the worlds of Lyoko and Orre

Two couples landed on the beach on the island of the odd island in a deep sleep; one couple was Aelita and Jeremy and the other was Wes and Rui. Since they were pulled from the earlier events of my lemons, they were all bare of any cloths.

" Where are we Jeremy" Aelita said sleepily.

" Uh Aelita where are our cloths" Jeremy said concerned. " Wait who are those guys" Aelita said concerned as she saw the sleeping forms of Wes and Rui.

" Is it morning Rui" Wes said also asleep and then saw Aelita and Jeremy.

" Hey where did you pipsqueaks put our cloths and why are you not wearing them" Wes said angry. " I would expect that you would be at least trying to put them on if you actually understand english"

" Wes how did we get on this island before we start ripping limbs off" Rui tried to calm Wes down.

" So do you guys know where we all, and it is Aelita and Jeremy by the way?" Aelita asked politely.

" Wrong person to ask, and we are called Rui and Wes" Rui said politely back.

" Well, I think we should at least try to find somewhere to camp until someone finds us, if anyone is looking that is." Jeremy said worried for them all, mainly Aelita though


	2. Hut founding and cloth picking

Next Chapter

I had gotten complaints Aelita and Jeremy were out of character, so I will try to remedy that and also some edits have benn done as well. I didn't actualyl know you could edit it from the document page anyway.

" So how do we get home?" Rui asked nervously.

"That is a good question" Wes said depressed.

They then silently trugged into the forest. As they entered it, Jeremy noticed a group of dead deer in ac clearing. " Wait, guys do you see that" He said as the group went over to look. Each deer was the same size, and the head was missing. Jeremy noticed a few jackals in the border of the forest. " Do you think we can make cloths out of them" Jeremy asked the group

" I would say yes" Wes said as he noticed a sharp point of rock and cut off the pelts and gave one to each of them. He had put a hole in each side of the back shoulder of the deer and grabbed some bendable grass to tie the pelts and used it to tie them on. Now they each wore a spotted deers pelt as a sorta toga. It exposed the upper chest of the guys when compared to the girls but it was for privacy reasons and their pelts stopped at skirts length.

" This will do" Rui said cheerfully as the rest of the group nodded in agreement and chugged off towards the islands center

. " This would work for a camp," Aelita said, with Jeremy and Rui nodding in agreement.

" I agree, but we need a clearing or else we will have to clear thick forest." Wes noted

They then began to walk along the lakeside, with the two couples separate by about four feet and talking to their lover" I see a clearing over there" Jeremy said as they came over a hill. The clearing was near the water. The area was six yards across and circular.

"Well, lets start building huts" Wes said going off to grab some of the plentiful bamboo.

" Wait how many huts does he plan to build. I know you guys where discussing something" Aelita commented. " Well, he plans for each couple to build their own hut. Better for, things" Rui said with a little chuckle at the end. Aelita and Rui had managed to become friends, while Wes and Jeremy still really have yet to really begin to communicate.

" Aelita could I talk to you" Jeremy said nervously.

" Okay" Aelita said saying goodbye to Rui for a bit. " What's wrong Jeremy" Aelita asked worried while touching his cheek.

" Its what Rui said," Jeremy answered. "I am just worried. I can't speak for them but I don't feel comfortable with the idea of possibly getting you pregnant. At home we had condoms, but we have none of that in this place"

" Jeremy, I understand what you are saying, but it's not like that is something of a punishment. I would not hate you for carrying your child" Aelita said giving him a hug.

" Thanks, and don't worry, we can still have fun" Jeremy said rubbing her back affectionately. They went back into the clearing just as Wes returned with some supplies. " Okay, each couple start building their hut" He told the others

Three to four hours later

" Okay done" Jeremy said sweaty. He and Aelita finally finished their hut, as did Wes and Rui. The huts were made of dried bamboo with wooden support beams. They each had leafy roofs and floors above the ground big enough for five people to sleep in, or two people in love.

" Well good night everyone" Wes said going into his hut with Rui. "

Night" Aelita said also going in with Jeremy. Each couple had planned some special things to commemorate the new houses with pelts off

Well, there will be strong love next chapter with a shocking twist. Message me for any non-gay couple and if I like them, they get in. Well just no Zuko and Katara, or May and Drew to name but two.


	3. Night of love

Well, this will be what happens in the huts. Muwahhh Muwahhh. Vote on my poll for the next trapped couple. And always remember to read the story from start to finish even if not finished to make sure you don't miss any details. Ands ince the love deeply won't be dived into it won't be double spaced for time reason

Part with Wes and Rui

" So my little sidekick, you ready for a great night" Wes said to the sitting form of Rui. " Of course I want the love of a hero," Rui said touching his cheek before pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. Wes moved his hands onto her breasts and squeezed them, creating a loud moan of pleasure from Rui. " Now why not go on to the main event my beautiful partner in heroics," Wes said as Rui laid down and opened her legs in response. Wes then entered her, but instead of pain there was a feeling of pure bliss from both of them as they thrusted into each other again and again until they climaxed and fell asleep still attached

Part with Aelita and Jeremy

" Aelita are you sure. I am still worried about possibly getting you pregnant. I just have a feeling that it could happen" Jeremy said worried to Aelita while stroking her stomach. " Jeremy I understand, but I would not hate you if it happened though" Aelita said with evident love in her voice. " Yet, I just still don't feel comfortable with the idea. Perhaps yes if we can be sure that if it happened, you would have enough food." Jeremy noted. " Okay, if you really are worried, we won't have sex for now" Aelita said disappointed. " True, but just not the kind that can get you pregnant." Jeremy compromised as Aelita got on top of Jeremy and began the 69. They layed so that they would at the same time as each other perform oral sex each other before cumming, and broke apart before falling asleep next to each other

Morning

Jeremy was the first to wake up. Noticing Aelita was asleep; he carefully got up and walked out into the clearing. It was a nice day; warm and birds were chirping. Aelita, she was truly an angel. His angel, and he could tell Wes thought the same way towards Rui. But Jeremy was always cautious. He always wished to have a condom present for sex, because they were too young and he would never force Aelita to bear a child. Wes and Rui were 17; they both had a better chance at raising a child successfully then himself and Aelita.

" Morning" Aelita said as she woke up as he was contemplating to himself.

" Did you have a good night my little angel" Jeremy said worried.

" Jeremy, don't worry I'm fine."

" Personally Aelita, I won't be fine until we can get home" Jeremy noted. " Who knows what has happened." " Jeremy, I know that we all wish that, but sadly we are still forced to play this forced yet not payed survivor with no host. So do you want to go look for fruit to eat? I could use some breakfast" Aelita said happily.

" Okay, Wes and Rui shouldn't get up to anything while we are gone"

Oh and did I mention Rui was in her time, Muwahh Muwahh


	4. Two young heroes and the natives

Well, next chapter, and a couple of surprises and planes to implemt for added Drama. You see I was reading a story I like called _10 New Keys_ by KrspaceT that featured two crossover parrings in its T rating. And being this is a crossover love story, should their not be a crossover couple?I don't like it because I despised Xaloin showdown where Omi was from and I have no Idea who Jade is, but the other one should work. I also got an idea from a story called _Neo Organization Xll_ for other read it to see who the two crossover lovebirds are

" Listen to those birds Aelita" Jeremy noted as he and Aelita walked along a small stream in the forest.

" Yes the birds sound so wonderfull" Aelita commented. She then felt a slight headache and suddenly fell onto the ground.

" Aelita, wake up Aeltia!"

Also a lone figure was outconcious on the beach where Aelita and the others came on; clothed. He had a white shirt with a long black stripe on it. His pants were cargo and he had a strange watch on.

" Where Am I" he thought to himself. This was Ben Tennyson, the chosen wielder of the Omnitrix. He fell asleep in his Grandpa's RV just yesterday and landed here. " Wait, am I in some dram prison again" He mumbled to himself as he checked his omnitrix ( No alien force aliens cause the show Alien Force sucks, the original was much better) and there was no indication someone was trying to remove it.

" Ahhhhh, someone help me" A voice screamed from farther down the beach

" Someones in trouble" Ben said to himself as he started running but then was cut off as a dozen men in scantly lioncloths with spears surrounded him. " Oh great this can't end well

" She just suddenly fell" Jeremy told Wes and Rui after he had dragged Aelita back to the Camp.

" That is really strange" Rui commented. Then Aelita faintly glowed pink before it flickered away. " Wait what was that" Rui said worried. Both Wes and Jeremy were also confused about the faint pink light on Aelita just seconds earlier. " What els could happen" Rui mumbled under her breath but then several pokeballs suddenly fell ontop of Wes. " Wait these are our pokemon"

The natives herded Ben towards another group. They had a another prisoner, a young girl around 13 ( Please note I also rounded Ben up to 13). She had blond hair and was wearing an orange suit.

" Hey why are you bozzos holding us" The girl asked annoyed. She was the same voice that Ben heard on the beach. " Come on, out with it"

A larger muscled warrior walked in as she said that. He was dark skinned like the others, with a spear in one hand. He began to eiarly speak english

" Strangers you will be silent. I am the chief of the great tribe of this island. Just yesterday our hunting party left some of their caught deer alone while they delt with a tiger who was too close to our village and our helpless wives and children when the deer were stripped of their fur and left their to be filty and forced to become soup"

" Wait, we didn't touch any stinking deer, this i true right..." Ben began not knowing her name

" It is Kiki and no, we didn't touch and Deer"

" Ben is my name by the way"

" I don't care for a eel's tooth. You are the only other people on this island and by our laws you by the name of Ben will be exacuted while your lovly friend will become a wife to one of our new warriors"

" Okay that's just gross, but I', not going down without a fight" Ben said making a move for Fourarms.

" Neither will I" Kiki said determined going for her Power pendant.

" Fourarms" Ben yowled as he went Fourarms.

" Kiki Mewmorphosis"

" So these ; pokeballs hold these creatures called Pokemon from your world" Jeremy said confused as Wes explained what his just brought out Espeon and Umbreon were.

" Yes, but they were not with us when we landed here" Wes said confused as his pokemon starters nudged him like a loving cat.

" Maybe it is the same thing that happened to Aelita" Jeremy proposed

" Demons, they are demons so both of them will be killed" The chief wailed in fright

" Wait, you are a super hero too, well then can you keep it up against these clowns" Ben taunted as fourarms

" YEs I am going to make them see flying bananas after this" Kiki said with a grin. The warriors charged with Spears as the two but Ben used his fourarms to grab a dozen of them and broke them in half, forcing the weapons owners to reatreat. Kiki meanwhile nimbly dodged the spear thrusts at her and grabbed the spears attacking her and flung them away, causing more men to retreat. Now only the chief and a half dozen warriors remained.

" Cover my reatreat" the chied yelled as the warriors attacked Kiki. While she got most of the spears, one managed to knock her power pendant off and reverted hert to normal and also managed to unbutton her shirt by ripping it in half when it got inbetween the buttons, leaving her bright yellow bra exposed. Both Ben and the natives noticed it" Change that, kill the red thing and bring us the girl as a new wife to my son"

" Get away you mangy fuck bags" kiki said scared for what they had implied but just then ben flung them aside like sticks and back to their cheif and silently agreed to run. Then ben timed out.

" Wait why are you covering your eyes" Kiki asked ben as she picked up her pendant and noticed her ruined shirt

" Well, you know the whole..." Ben said blushing

" Uh never mind, just think of it as a Bikini" she said a little frustrated, but understanding and blushing as well


	5. Ben and Kiki's Paopu

Chapter 5, and yes I lied, there are native people on the island. Also last chapter was about a week in diffrence from chapter and other twists were added to emphasize the drama bits of the story over the romance but there will still be romance bits in the please review, for not reviewing just makes me sad. Also why Aelita fainted will be explained soon and also a couple of other things. I also added some plot devices from both Pokemon and Kingdom I am evil to them by torturing them, what producer of a story isn't

" So, tell me about where you got your power" Ben said starting a conversation with Kiki at a rocky part of the beach. They had fled there hoping to avoid the natives and since Ben had begun to devolop a crush on Kiki ( Vise Versa I may add) and wanted to keep his mind off her bra wich was the only top thing she had left.

" Well I was compatible with the DNA of a Golden lion tamarin, so I was chosen to be one of five heroines that protect my world from alien invaders" She said casually. Normally a hero was never that lentient, but the two had begun to trust eachother, but Kiki would notice a occasional stare at her bra. She just really ignored it, she could tell that the staring was not his first choice of things to do, but just teenage boy instinct. _"At least I decided to wear a bra, imagine if I didn't"_ Kiki said trying to cheer up herself.

" Well, my omnitrix came from outer space and I use it to stop aliens and secret organizations and their plots, basic hero story on my end" Ben said in turn. He was still shaky about Kiki being a basic alien to him, or at least from a diffrent region but he was trying to ignore it. Like he would ignore the annoyed taunts his cousin Gwen would do. But still Kiki was a very nice girl. Definatly the kind that being stuck with on a island with bloodthirsty natives would not be that bad

" You know, with all your diffrent alien forms, do you got one that can get us out of here" Kiki asked Ben hoping for an escape

" I do, but there is a problem. I can only be an alien for 10 minutes. So we would have to be sure that there is a location close enough to get two or we could end up stuck in the middle of the ocean and drown while the watch recharged for who knows how long" Ben noted before they continued to look for a close enough sign of land to fly or swim to, but in reallity this island was the only land in the world.

" Sir, who were those two mysteries warriors Ben and Kiki" a tribal warrior who had earned much respect asked his chief the same one from last time. All the warriors were nervous about what the two could do

" I fear they may be from a disturbance, our shaman also agrees"

" A disturbance"

" Yes, this island world was created by our god, Palkia ( the pokemon) who rules over space as we all well know. But unknown to all but shamans and chiefs, other gods exist as well, such as the god of our god battled the time god Dialga ( also pokemon, i didn;t like the new pokemon in generation 4, but still I payed attention to the five pokemon among them that were good, Dialga, Palkia, Lucario, Hippowdon even though it lacks the water typing it should have and Riolu) battled it, we hypothesised a great spacial disturbance has caused the random retrival into this world of others." the chief ended before looking at his chief emblem, with a pink pearl the center piece. " We must eliminate them, and also make sure no others are on our island"

Aelita felt a headache as she woke up. " Hello, is anyone there" she asked almost to herself before noticing a strange creature. It was dark black with yellow rings on its ears and body. ( It is Umbreon from last chapter) It gave a cry and then Aeilta noticed Jeremy running towards her

" Aelita" Jeremy said as he hugged her. She had been outconcius for over six hours

" Jeremy, do you have to do that everytime I fall outconcious" Aelita teased before asking " What is that thing"

" Ben, do you see that" Kiki said nervously as they noticed a village. Several smoke pillars from cooking fires were coming from it and two of the warriors that attacked them before were stationed outside

"Yeah, we have been around this entire island, I fear we may have to go into the jungle" Ben said feeling hungry. He heard a grumble and he could tell Kiki was hungry too. They then snuck into the jungle while avoiding the tribesmen.

" You hungry" Kiki finally said after they reached an clearing with an odd fruit tree. it had one fruit that looked like a yellow star. " Ben, I don't think we should go farther and with all these branches I guess we could just sleep in a tree like an Orangatang or something in nests up in tree. But first I am so hungry, do you think that fruit is edible"

" Yeah, but there is only one" Ben noted before hearing a roar. It was that of a tiger on the prowl. " We may have to share it, I don't feel like being a tiger's chew toy"

" Yeah, I think I can tear it in half" Kiki said as she picked the fruit and pulled it in half. Then they eached took a bite of both halves and finished them.

" Hmm, tasty like a orange but almost coconut" Ben noted. Then they both felt a wierd feeling in both of their hearts. " Kiki, do you feel" Ben began before Kiki finished by saying " Yes, what is this weird feeling". They then suddenly felt a great yearning, for eachother. " Kiki I l.." Ben began before stopping himself. Oddly he had wanted to say something else than what he was going to say.

" Ben I l..." Kiki started to say. Apparently whatever was affecting Ben was also affecting her. They then heard the chief from before with several other warriors coming. Grabbing Ben's hand she yanked him uptop the tree and noticed a older nest ontop of the tree made of woven branches. And yet both of them were still blushing a lot struggling not to slip out _I love you_ in fear ( that is not needed) that the other would not share the feelings

" Sir, do you see that bare vine" a warrior noted

" Yes, those small little mad children must have eaten a Paopu fruit, those fools" the chief snikered. " The fruit is too big for one person to eat and thus must be shared. But if you share one, you become permanatly in love with that person with your destinies intertwined with not a single way to undo it" The chief said before leaving as Ben and Kiki stared at eachother thinking.........


	6. Paopu hormones, Wes and Rui and child!

And well, you guys have waited enough. Review and also for a note Lemons will only appear on chapters that go 3, 6, 9, 12 ect. And yes the love of the Paopu should not be held back and also I am evil to them.

" Ben I love you" Kiki just blew out as soon as the natives were back in the village

" Kiki I love you Too" Ben also blew out. The Paopu fruit caused their destinies to become intertwined, and admitting love was only part of it...

" Ben, what should we do, you heard the roars of that tiger, he may still be around and I don't want to attract any of the natives" Kiki said worried.

" Well, we have this nest" Ben said to try to make her feel better. Then he started to feel wierd as did Kiki. Then Ben began to stare at Kiki

" Ben please don't stare, you make me feel wierd" Kiki said embarresed because Ben was staring more at her bra.

" Man, stop that" Ben muttered to himself smacking his face. " Kiki, why are you staring at me?"

" Sorry" She said sincerly. Oddly she started to feel turned on, feeling wet and her nipples erecting. She could tell Ben was also being affected oddly from the noticable bulge. Then instinct took over " Ben, what should I do. I can't fall asleep. Can you help" she said in a flirty tone.

" Yes I can" Ben said with a big smile before going in for a large long kiss. As the kiss deepened Ben began to wander with his hands, first from her upper back to her bra. " Hey, do you really need this" Ben said in a lusty voice

" Well, I give it up with your shirt also" She said flirty catching on. The Paopu had a odd effect of clouding people's judgement after eating it. But enough said Kiki pulled off Ben's shirt revealing his muscled build. His shirt slowly fell downwards to the ground as did Kiki's bra, revealing Kiki's smallish round boobs. " You like em"

" Oh yes, I do" Ben said as he began to touch them. Kiki groaned in pleasure before swiftly grabbing Ben's Pants and yanking them off to the ground as Ben was left in Only boxers with a huge noticably bulge. " Ah, Ah Ah, where are your manners" Ben teased before yanking off Kiki's pants and underwear at the same time as the fell down to the ground as well as his underwear. Kiki's womanhood was so beatufil to Ben, even the yellow pubic hair. Ben's penis was surprisingly big, but he wasn't really hairy. Then mad animal ( and Paopu instinct) took over. Kiki grabbed Ben's shoulders and pulled him into her. She gave a yelp as she felt her Virginity break but soon it gave way to pleasure as Ben began to rappidly thrust in and out as Kiki moaned and Ben moaned. Then they felt themselves release simotaniously release in Kiki as they fell asleep mumbling I love you's

Meanwhile

" Night Jeremy, Night Aelita' Wes said as he walked over to his hut and de clothed waiting for Rui. She needed to go to the bathroom a short while ago yet she still haddn;t come back. Then he noticed a familiar shape as he noticed her shadow walking into the hut. " Hey there cutie, want to have some late night fun" Wes said seductivly.

" No not now" she said worried

" Why not" wes said suddenly alert. He and Rui generally had sex every other night for the time since they got on the island two weeks ago while Aelita and JEremy only had it once because who knows why. ( Yet he was about to find out)

" Wes, I think I'm pregnant

Also

" Aelita, is something wrong" Jeremy asked concerned

" Jeremy, its Rui. I think she was having morning sickness"

" Oh great, seems as though we have to feed Five" Jeremy said sort of as a joke

" Jeremy" Aelita said half laughing, half annoyed. " Sorry Jeremy, I can now see what you were thinking. We may not have as much Sex as Wes and Rui do, but now I see what you considered. Looks like I am going to be an Aunt"

Muwaha Muwahhahaa. happy fathers day to you Wes!!! and may I also note to Ben ( hinty hint hint). Really Jeremy may be thinking logicly in comparrison.


	7. Worries and new two

Its been a while. Well continue, with the newest couple!!

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Ben never felt happier. Then he felt someone next to him. It was Kiki, both of them naked. He screamed in shock, and waking her she did too.

" What the fuck happened" Ben said shocked.

" That paupou thing, must of messed up our heads" Kiki sighed. Ben felt hurt, as if she didn't love him. She caught that.

" Wait, no, its not that I don't love you Ben, I do. But I am just shocked. For all we know, you could be a dad."

" Oh, thanks Kiki" Ben said feeling better. Then looking around he said " where are our cloths?" and then from bellow.

" These look like the strangers cloths" A warrior said holding up Kiki and Ben's underwear.

" Must have been Paupou overload" the chief laughed. " Oh well, lets head back to camp. One of my wives needs a good fucking".

" So gross" Kiki said.

" True" Ben noted. " but your not" he said stroking her back. She enjoyed it, and soon she felt his hand on her breast. It felt soo nice, but

" Ben, please those people could hear" she scolded teasingly, yet serious.

" Sorry" ben said

" Hey, what's that" she said absently at the shore. Ben saw it too.

* * *

" OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD,I'm going to be a father" Wes nervously said pacing back and forth.

" What did you expect, going into a sexual frenzy like that for a month" Jeremy teased.

" Not funny nerd" Wes growled.

" Just come down, you have 8 months to wait till you are a father, so maybe for now just stay calm and go easy on sexual acts for a while" Aelita said calmy.

" Good idea Aelita" Wes said sounding a little calmer

" Thanks" Rui said sounding releaved. As they walked away Aelita turned on Jeremy.

" What was all that about"

" I, don't really know" Jeremy said head down. " I just don't know what to do anymore Aelita".

" Ahhh" she coed, gently touching him on the chin. " This reminds me of my little pre condem Jeremy"

" You miss that time" Jeremy sadly asked.

" Well, it was less lies from our friends, less suspicion from our teachers" Aelita began. " But most of all, you seem a bit more unsure since that"

" I have just been conflicted, brains and logic on one end, wants and desires on the other" he confessed, but before he could say more, Aelita's lips met his. She seemed to have forgiven him, and all seemed right

* * *

Running to the beach, Ben and Kiki saw two people washed up like they were, but naked. They both were tanned in the skin, one was female with black hair, the other black and white hair and a boy.

" Ugg, wait, where is the forest" the boy said getting up.

" I didn't steal it" the girl teased. Then they saw the two.

" Who are you?" the boy asked.

" Ben, and this is Kiki" Ben greeted extending his hand.

" Zak, and Wadi"


	8. The attack

Well, continuing where I left off. Honestly, why does no one review my stories after 1 or two chapters man. And some hidden plot points will be answered here. Next chapter will have a lemon a couple

" Hey, should we ask those guys for help" Zak said pointing at the village.

" NO" Ben said quickly " they will kill you"

" Oh" Wadi noted.

" We should try to see if anyone else has escaped them" Kiki noted. " Maybe another group exists who will shelter us."

" We should try that" Zak noted " But maybe we should get some cloths first"

" What, you don't like my suit" Wadi joked. They all laughed quietly before sneaking into the trees.

* * *

" Chief, we have found a camp of more intruders" a warrior scout told the cheif.

" What!"

" True, a camp of about four. We didn't have the numbers to attack"

" Wise, assemble all the warriors and march to the center of the island"

* * *

"What do you think" Kiki said walking out, with a coconut bra and grass skirt. Ben had grass shorts, or whatever.

" Its nice, and hot" Ben said. Kiki blushed at the comment. Zak who was similary garbed, waited for Wadi to walk out, with her bigger breasts a bit tighter on the coconuts.

" Listen" Ben wispered. They heard voices pass them.

" Okay, men to the camp"

" Lay waist"

" Capture any virgins"

" That doesn't sound good" Zak noted.

" Those poor people are going to be attacked without warning" Kiki said hushed.

" Then lets help, and show you two what this can do" Ben said showing off the watch, and Kiki her pendant.

* * *

" I don't know why, but I feel nervous Aelita" Rui said as they bathed in the pool, below their drinking water.

" Don't sweat it" Aelita said as she allowed water to flow over her exposed breasts " your probably worried about your pregnancy"

" Maybe" Rui sighed. Then a spear came flying at them.

" Look out" Rui cried out as Aeltia rolled out of the way. In the woods came several men in lioncloths with spears.

" Get them" a chief yelled. Yowling in fear the girls ran back into the camp, a spear following them in.

" What happened" Wes said worried. Seeing the spear, he guessed it. Calling his espeon, he had it fire psybeam at the warriors. This seemed to keep them at bay, but when a stray spear past it, it was struck out by a pink orb. Turning he saw Aelita's hand smoking.

" How did that happen" she wondered before the warriors charged. Prepared to fight with their fists, they were surprised when a volley of rocks struck the attackers. Then a giant orange beast landed on a warrior, ripping a claw mark down his flesh before he escaped and fled with the others. In a flash, the beast became a brown haired boy, followed by a blond girl, a black and white haried boy and a black haired girl. They wore grass and coconut clothes, showing they had been living on the island for a while, in a similar appearance


	9. The eve of neo

Some time later and Well, now for a few lemons

Aelita and Jeremy

" Night Rui" Aelita called passing by her pregnant friend. Walking in her hut, she noticed that Jeremy wasn't around. Walking in, she was surprised she was pulled to the bed. Looking up she saw Jeremy.

" What you don't think I wouldn't try something new" he teased. Kissing her, he allowed his hand to reach towards the part that held the dress, and pulled it off as with his pants. As they kissed, their chests touched, sending waves of lovely pleasure coarsing across their bodies.

" It's been too long Aeltia, I thought about it and well this" he said before Aelita curled her legs to invite him to enter her. Thrusting in and out they screamed in pleasured moans like they hadn't done for a long time. Their mouths met and as they hugged, they screamed each other's names in pleasure as they released. But they weren't done. As Jeremy lay down Aelita got on top of him and from their continued the sexual frenzy. Tounge met tounge again and they soon released. Letting their mouths off each others, Aeltia told him

" Thank you"

Ben and Kiki

" Kiki, what is bothering you. You seem distracted"

" I, I think i'm..."

" What, a alien, monster, hottie mc hottie?"

" Pregnant" and with that Ben stared in shock. Then he hardened in the thought.

" I think your make a great mother, and I a good father"

She seemed happier now " Oh, ben you have no idea. I ended up raising my sibling for many years. I can handle a baby"

" Okay, then what should we do now" he asked. Then Kiki jumped on him, starting to make out. Surprisinging her he took a lead in the make out battle as his tounge slipped deeper in her mouth as he removed her bra. Massaging her breasts she moaned in pleasure and quickly took off Ben's pants, before moving and taking his penis in her mouth. He moaned as she sucked it but she stopped before he let go. His dissapointment faded as she removed her skirt, and Ben took the iniciative and entered her. As they thrusted into each other in a wild frenzy, they moaned and kissed and rubbed until they realased, then fell asleep in each others grasp.

Zak and Wadi

" Ah, finally a nice bath" he said as he cleaned all the dirt of himself. Then with a sigh he asked.

" Wadi, where are my cloths" then he got a answer, somewhat as Wadi came out of nowhere in the water, also naked and began to make out. Taking the idea he pressed his chest into her breasts, sending waves of pleasure coarsing down through them. Then wadi spread open her legs and Zak enterd her. As they made out, they felt a massive surge of pleasure as they made out and eventually released.

But as it is custamary to say, what are the consiquences


End file.
